


Sunday Morning

by anderbowman



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderbowman/pseuds/anderbowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He really can’t help falling in love with Blaine, like the song said."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

It is a cold rainy morning and Kurt and Blaine are still on bed. They have no intention of waking up. No intention of getting out of bed. The only intention they have is to get closer and closer to each other. Cuddling is one way to make you warm during the cold day.

Kurt opens his eyes slowly, waking up from his beautiful dream. As much as he loves sleeping, he loves being awake more. He could kiss Blaine, for real, not only in dreams. He could hold him, as long as he wants, cook him his favorite meals, stare at him, hear his laugh, the cutest and most adorable sound he has ever hear, and many other things. 

As Kurt wakes up, he finds Blaine still sleeping, soundly, yet so beautiful and curls around him. He doesn’t really have the heart to wake him. Carefully, he soothes his curly and messy hair and kisses the top of his head. Kurt loves Blaine way too much that his heart aches.

Blaine wakes up by the attention he suddenly got. He looks up to find his fiancée that he loves and loves him back smiling at him.

“Good morning, B,” Kurt says giving Blaine an Eskimo kiss.

“Mornin,” Blaine mumbled, closes his eyes back and leans in to Kurt’s touch.

“Sing me something.”

“What? It’s barely even seven in the morning!” Kurt says, confused with Blaine suddenly asking him to sing.

“So?” Blaine asks Kurt what problem he has with it.

“So, no.”

“Kuuuuurt, _please,_ ” Blaine begs with a pout.

With the pout Blaine gives, and those beautiful huge hazel eyes, those _damn_ puppy eyes, Kurt knows he couldn’t resist those eyes, even if he wants to.

Kurt sighs, “Fineeeee.”

“Yay!” Blaine yells happily as he will get what he wants.

Kurt starts singing,

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

Blaine smiles wider while Kurt sings softly in his ears. It’s like Kurt only sings for him and only him.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too,_ Kurt offers Blaine a hand and he takes it. Then continues singing.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

Unshed tears are on Kurt’s eyes the moment he finishes the song. He really can’t help falling in love with Blaine, like the song said. Blaine also has tears in his eyes but he let them fall to his cheek, too focus on Kurt. He looks at him lovingly and wipes his tear. Feeling Kurt’s cheek skin with his thumb.

“I love you.” Blaine’s voice fills the air, breaking the silence.

Kurt closes the gap between them to kiss Blaine full on the lips. Deep and tender.

“And I you,” Kurt replies.

Kurt and Blaine’s forehead are still touching and eyes still closed. Hearing each other’s heartbeat and breathing making sort of music. Kurt pulls away first, then Blaine follows. They open their eyes and stare directly into each other’s.

“Come on, get up, I’ll fix us coffee.” Kurt’s out of bed in an instant and heads to the kitchen.

Blaine smiles again for a moment before following Kurt to the kitchen. When he gets to the kitchen, Kurt has finished their coffees. Blaine thanks him and takes their mugs to the couch. They sit there side by side and tuning on the television. Kurt takes a sip then tilts his head to Blaine’s shoulder. It was a perfect Sunday morning. He has nothing to worry about that time and he has Blaine, his fiancée, with him. He wouldn’t ask for anything else. This is more than enough to make him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> the song on the fic was Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley. The song was short but I'm in love with the lyrics so.


End file.
